


Date me

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [100]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Zayn, Pining
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedyną osobą dla której Louis jest miły (bo zazwyczaj jest sarkastyczny i arogancki) jest Zayn. On jednak jest zbyt pochłonięty wszystkim innym aby to zauważyć. Cała szkoła stara się pomóc Lou zdobyć Zayna, bo nie mogą już znieść jego “humorków”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date me

       Zayn naprawdę nie widział czym sobie na to wszystko zasłużył.

       Jasne, nie był najlepszym uczniem w szkole, dość często kłócił się z rodzicami i o wiele częściej z siostrami, być może mógł przystopować ze zdobywaniem nowych tatuaży i odpuścić sobie kolczyk w uchu, ale to nie znaczy, że zasłużył sobie na to, by na jego drodze stanął Louis Tomlinson.

       Louis Tomlinson - gwiazda szkolnej (tragicznej) drużyny piłki nożnej. Głośny, pełen energii, wypełniony sarkazmem mały, arogancki dupek, który najwyraźniej uznał sobie za cel dobranie się do majtek Zayna.

       I nie, żeby Zayn nie widział tego, jak śliczny był Louis, nie. Louis był nieco niższy, miał roztrzepane brązowe włosy i ciągle lśniące niebieskie oczy, i ten zawadiacki uśmiech, i, _Boże_ , ten tyłek. Ale żadne z powyższych nie zmieniało faktu, że był aroganckim dupkiem, królową dramatu i humorzastą księżniczką, która doprowadzała wszystkich do szału.

       Cóż - był taki dla wszystkich poza Zaynem, robiąc do niego maślane oczka, rzucając dwuznaczne teksty i częściej niż rzadziej oferując randkę; propozycję, którą Zayn odrzucał za każdym, pieprzonym razem.

       Pomyślałby ktoś, że Tomlinson zrozumie aluzję.

(x)

       Siedzieli właśnie w pokoju Zayna - chłopak czytał swoje wypracowanie o _Zabić drozda_ , a Liam leżał, rozciągnięty na jego łóżku, licząc jakieś wyjątkowo trudno wyglądające zadanie z matematyki, kiedy z laptopa Zayna rozległo się ciche “ding’, informując o nowym poście.

       Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i przesunął kursor, przechodząc na otwartą stronę Facebooka i niemal zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy zobaczył zdjęcie, na którym został oznaczony.

  - O MÓJ BOŻE!

  - Co się stało? - mruknął Liam, podnosząc głowę.

  - O mój Boże… o mój Boże, to takie żenujące, o mój Boże.

       Liam westchnął, sfrustrowany zachowaniem przyjaciela i podniósł się z wygodnego materaca, by zajrzeć mu przez ramię na ekran komputera. Niemal od razu zachichotał, widząc wstawione zdjęcie; a raczej kolaż zdjęć, przedstawiających Louisa w od pasa w górę z różnymi ustawieniami rąk, które w całości tworzyły serce.

  - Co do…

  - O mój Boże, nie wierzę, że to zrobił - jęknął Zayn, uderzając czołem o biurko.

       Payne zaśmiał się, czytając podpis. _Hej, Zayn Malik! Ja, zdjęcie, ciebie!xx_ i komentarze od ich znajomych ze szkoły. To było po prostu absurdalne i poniekąd urocze, i całkowicie w stylu Tomlinsona.

  - Zabij mnie, Liam. Po prostu mnie zabij…

(x)

       Zayn bał się, że czerwień z jego policzków nie zejdzie do następnego ranka; na szczęście jego obawy okazały się nie słuszne, co przyjął z ulgą, kiedy rano szykował się do szkoły.

       Niestety, rumieńce powróciły w chwili, gdy tylko wszedł do szkoły, bo zdjęcie z wczorajszego wieczora było porozklejane dosłownie, dosłownie wszędzie. Na metalowych szafkach, ścianach, drzwiach, cholera, nawet na suficie, a całe tony kartek walały się po podłodze, nieco przybrudzone od butów uczniów.

       Cóż, serce Louisa ze śladem buta wyglądało dość zabawnie, ale wciąż.

  - Hej, Zayn! - zapiszczała jakaś pierwszoklasistka, którą Zayn widział pierwszy raz w życiu. - O mój Boże, to co zrobił Louis jest absolutnie urocze, prawda?

       Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, dziewczyna już padłaby trupem; ona jednak zdawała się tego nie dostrzec.

  - O mój Boże, musisz być podekscytowany, on w końcu jest kapitanem drużyny!

  - Ta… - Zayn mruknął i wyminął ją, niezbyt grzecznie, ale naprawdę nie miał ochoty na tę rozmowę.

       Jednak najwyraźniej każdy w tej pieprzonej szkole uznał, że to, co zrobił Louis było absolutnie urocze  i wyglądało na to, że byli w jakiejś tajemnej zmowie, bo wszystko, co Zayn słyszał, to "Musisz dać mu szansę, Zayn”, “Nie zgrywaj niedostępnego, Malik”, “Zróbcie razem dzieci, aww” - a minęły dopiero trzy minuty odkąd postawił stopę na szkolnym korytarzu.

       Zapowiadał się męczący dzień.

(x)

       Kilka dni po “Facebookowym incydencie”, jak nazywał to Zayn, on i Liam siedzieli na szkolnej stołówce, rozmawiając cicho i jedząc swoje kanapki, kiedy nagle dwuskrzydłowe drzwi uderzyły o ściany, a do środka wszedł Louis Tomlinson, a za nim cały szkolny chór.

       Cokolwiek się działo, to nie mogło zakończyć się dobrze.

       W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza, gdy Louis ewidentnie skierował się do stolika, przy którym siedział Zayn, a chłopak osunął się na krześle, modląc się o to, by ziemia pod nim się rozstąpiła, albo mógł zniknąć, albo zatrzymać czas czy cokolwiek. Oczywiście, nic takiego się nie stało, a Lou zatrzymał się przed nim z szerokim uśmiechem.

  - To dla ciebie - powiedział i mrugnął.

        _Mrugnął_ , do cholery.

       Ale to nie było najgorsze, bo potem otworzył usta i zaczął śpiewać.

  - _Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know that something wasn’t right here? Oh baby, baby, I shouldn’t have let you go… and now you’re outta sight, yeah!_

       Śpiewał cholerną Britney Spears. To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę. Zayn zerknął przerażony na Liama, który śmiał się bezwstydnie, _zdrajca_. A potem dołączył się chór, a Louis ułożył dłoń na brzuchu i okej, wyglądał uroczo.

  - S _how me, how you want it to be, tell me baby ‘cause I need to know now, oh because. My loneliness is killing me, and I, I must confess I still believe, still believe. When I’m not with you I lose my mind… Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!_

       Zayn miał wrażenie, że gorzej być nie może, ale nagle połowa uczniów, będących na stołówce, wstała ze swoich miejsc, dołączając się do piosenki, a niektórzy nawet wspięli się na stoły, by zatańczyć i Zayn zastanawiał się, jak, do cholery, skończył w czymś, co wyglądało jak High School Musical.

  - _Oh baby, baby. The reason I breathe is you… Now, boy you got me blinded. I bet you baby there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do. It’s not the way planned it. Show me how you want it to be. Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because_!

  - Kurwa - jęknął Zayn, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

(x)

       Po piosence na stołówce, Zayn nie sądził, że stanie się coś gorszego, dlatego nawet nie narzekał Liamowi, kiedy ten przyjechał po niego następnego dnia. Nic nie miało prawa być gorsze od szkolnego chóru, śpiewającego Hit me baby one more time.

       Dlatego nikt nie może go winić, kiedy Zayn zatrzymał się przed budynkiem szkoły ze zgrozą wymalowaną na twarzy.

       Pięć okien na drugim piętrze było otwartych; stał tam Niall i Harry, trzymający białe prześcieradło z napisem LOUIS <3 ZAYN, a także Perrie i Leigh-Anne, które trzymały prześcieradło z UMÓW SIĘ WRESZCIE ZE MNĄ. A na parapecie piątego okna siedział Louis, machający wesoło nogami.

  - Zignoruj ich, Liam - rzucił Zayn, odwracając się plecami do budynku.

  - Ale ten Tommo…

  - Zignoruj ich.

       Nie łatwo było ich jednak zignorować, kiedy przyjaciele Louisa zaczęli nucić Marsz Mendelsona, a on sam krzyknął:

  - Umów się ze mną, albo skoczę!

  - Pieprz się, Tomlinson! - odkrzyknął Zayn przez ramię.

  - Skoczę!

  - Skacz! - zawołał obojętnie. - Będzie o jednego idiotę mniej na tym świecie.

       I, okej, on wcale nie miał tego na myśli; jego żołądek zacisnął się, a serce skurczyło w piersi, kiedy uczniowie dookoła krzyknęli, przerażeni i Zayn obrócił się na pięcie, by zobaczyć, jak Louis zwisał na opuszkach palców.

  - Umów się ze mną!

  - Tomlinson, ty idioto! - krzyknął Zayn. - Właź do środka.

  - Zgódź się, albo puszczam!

  - Tomlinson!

  - Malik!

  - OKEJ!

       A potem Louis się puścił i Zayn krzyknął z przerażeniem.

       A potem odetchnął z ulgą, gdy chłopak odbił się od trampoliny, którą podstawili jego koledzy z drużyny, śmiejąc się wniebogłosy.

       Przez kilka sekund Zayn przyglądał mu się, mrugając, a potem sapnął, zirytowany i rzucił torbę na ziemię, idąc do Louisa, który zdążył już zejść z trampoliny i teraz stał, uśmiechając się szeroko.

  - Ty idioto. Ty debilu. Ty palancie! - warknął Zayn, uderzając go w pierś. - Jak mogłeś to zrobić?! Jesteś idiotą, Tomlinson, absolutnym idiotą!

  - Ale idiotą, z którym idziesz na randkę - powiedział, unosząc cwaniacko brew.

  - _Moim_ idiotą. - Poprawił go Zayn, nim pochylił się, by go pocałować.


End file.
